This invention relates generally to detection of bacteria in moisture that contains an amine or amines, and more particularly to method and apparatus for easily and quickly, by color change, testing for the presence of bacteria in moisture samples as from the vagina, or from other sources.
There is need for simple, easily used apparatus, and easily performed methods, for reliably and quickly obtaining indications of bacteria, as for example pathogenic bacteria, in moisture samples, for example which contain an amine or amines, such as certain diamine or diamines. There is also need for simple, effective methods which visually provide such indications. Prior apparatus and techniques were cumbersome, difficult to interpret, and lacked the unusual advantages disclosed herein.